


to love and to submit

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chanyeol, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Omega Baekhyun, Romance, Smut, mention of MPREG, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Baekhyun is not one to submit, but Chanyeol comes into his life and he is the only alpha that Baekhyun wants to show his submission for.





	to love and to submit

**Author's Note:**

> just an excuse to write abo au hehe

What’s the favorite type of an omega that alphas like?

One, never talk back. Two, always trust and follow blindly. Three, submissive. 

Alphas like it when their omegas are rich, it saves them the problem of feeding them with materialistic things. Then again, another type of alphas like it when their omegas are poor, which means that they can show off their wealth and have the omegas flock to them for their money.

Baekhyun? He is none of that.

Somehow, he grew up with a strong mentality, and he keeps telling himself that he would not submit to any alpha who only wants to control him.

He doesn’t know when it started, but he might not be that interesting for any alpha to court. Alphas like it when the omegas show an early sign of submissiveness on the first meeting. Baekhyun never likes to show his weak side, moreover in a public place because no one is allowed to see him being weak and helpless, unless it’s someone he chooses.

His headstrong appearance and his never ending rejection to submit makes the alphas lose their interest in him. He doesn’t really care about it, but somewhere in his heart he is disappointed with how the alphas nowadays see omegas. Alphas are supposed to be a leader yet a friend, a partner in crime, and a guide to bring happiness to omegas, which will bring the same exact satisfaction to them.

Baekhyun doesn’t want to submit to any alpha who is blatantly trying to make him do so in front of strangers, just so they can show their dominance. He is against that. For Baekhyun, being a complete submissive would be when he has fully trusted the alpha, when he is in need for the alpha’s care and affection, and when he is losing his mind over the alpha’s scent, in bed, and willingly give his everything to the alpha.

It takes him by surprise when Chanyeol had walked into his life on one fine afternoon, spilling a cup of ice tea all over him. Baekhyun didn’t even have the time to be angry for the alpha had already apologized and worriedly tried to help him. One thing led to another, Baekhyun was introduced to one of the most perfect alphas he had ever met in his life.

Chanyeol is not the typical alpha. Sure, he is rich and popular, plus he is handsome. Most handsome-rich alphas are jerks behind their nice appearance, yet Chanyeol never stops showing him how gentle and truly nice he is. Chanyeol asked for his permission to court him after a few months of their friendly dates, and Baekhyun had gladly accepted the offer.

They have been going out for more dates, romantic, fun, entertaining. Baekhyun enjoys every second he spends with Chanyeol and he wishes for it to never end. Chanyeol takes good care of him and spoils him in every moment, even though Baekhyun keeps telling him that he doesn’t need to spend his money on him for so many times.

Chanyeol doesn’t care and Baekhyun actually doesn’t have any control to say things against the alpha. He appreciates it that Chanyeol wants to spoil him rotten, always taking care to his every spoken and unspoken need, while keeps being a decent, polite alpha to him.

The first time he got Chanyeol’s knot was when he slept over at the alpha’s apartment. They just spent their time lying side to side on Chanyeol’s king sized bed while stealing some little kisses. Somehow and someway, he got Chanyeol climbing on top of him, their kissed turned deeper, and he was already a panting mess beneath the other.

That was the first time ever for Baekhyun to show his submissiveness. He lied under Chanyeol, begging and pleading to be filled, while the alpha easily mounted him and took care of him. That was also the first time he ever had any coition and his virginity was taken by Chanyeol. Never once he regretted it, because in the next morning, Chanyeol proposed him to be his mate.

Baekhyun has been living in nothing but happiness ever since that time. He welcomes any kind of things Chanyeol wants to spoil him in. He is thankful that he didn’t just accept any random alpha’s dirty proposal back then. People had started to talk about how he was this one unlucky omega with no alpha to court him, and if he were stupid enough to listen to people’s words behind his back, he would never meet Chanyeol.

He wakes up when Chanyeol calls his name gently, telling him that their flight is over soon and that the plane will most likely land in a few minutes. Baekhyun smiles and thanks the alpha, almost being too excited at the thought to spend another short vacation with Chanyeol and away from their busy work.

They have always calculated his heat period and Chanyeol insists that he will take care of his heat for him anytime. Baekhyun once told the alpha that he didn’t have to worry about that but Chanyeol just kissed him and told him that he will always be there for him. Ever since then, never once had Chanyeol missed his heat period.

Chanyeol also loves taking him out of the city or the country, bringing him to the apartments or houses that the alpha owns in almost every country. Baekhyun is once again reminded with how rich his alpha actually is.

As a healthy omega ready to bear pups, Baekhyun keeps in track of his heat period. It’s nice to be able to talk about it freely with Chanyeol, discussing about how or when or where they are going to handle it. They haven’t really made it official because bearing a mating mark will be pretty much painful and Baekhyun has been in the busy peak of his job so he can’t miss any working day and Chanyeol is very understanding about it.

They have talked about pups of their own and it’s pretty much what they have been talking about for these past weeks, so Baekhyun is actually excited with this period of heat. He is ready to bear the mark of being officially Chanyeol’s and to possibly bear the pups for the alpha.

It’s a whole imagination of happy life that he has always dreamed of.

The apartment that Chanyeol brings him to right now might be the most gorgeous one ever. Located on the highest floor of the building, he can see the busy street down there and he really loves it. The view at night would be so beautiful.

They go out to eat and walk around the city, having fun and sharing some soft kisses in the street. Chanyeol is truly the best alpha ever. Baekhyun has never felt this happy before in his life.

His heat arrives so much faster than they expected. They just finished unpacking their clothes, about to start cooking dinner together, when Baekhyun feels the cramp on his lower stomach and how wet he is. Chanyeol is somewhere in the kitchen, putting all the ingredients they had gotten from the mart earlier.

The evening starts and the sky turns a shade darker when Baekhyun topples over with ragged breathing. His hormones are all over the place with how ready his body and mentality to mate, to be bred, and ready to submit.

Chanyeol is all over him when his scent starts spreading and Baekhyun easily submits, rendering himself powerless because he knows that the alpha will take care of him without any hesitation. His clothes leave his body in no matter of time, big hands spreading his ass cheeks apart and Chanyeol is straight on drinking his wetness in no time.

He loves it when Chanyeol drinks his juice, when Chanyeol eats him out. Nowadays, not that many alphas would like to go down for their omegas because many think that they are always above so they always demand their omegas to go down for them. 

Chanyeol is always the different one and he never hesitates to give Baekhyun any kind of treatment that he desires. Anything he wants that doesn’t hurt him, Chanyeol will give it to him.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks while bringing his kisses up along his backbone. Baekhyun cries out a lewd voice and nods his head, his fingers tight around the sheets. The alpha stops eating him out and just goes straight to mount him, his way bigger built covering Baekhyun’s shivering one so perfectly. It gives a feeling of protection and Baekhyun loves it.

Instead of entering him, Chanyeol keeps his lips peppering kisses all over his heated skin. Baekhyun lets out a noise similar to a whine but the alpha just gives him a squeeze on his hip.

“Be patience, love.” Chanyeol whispers, to which Baekhyun answers with another submissive whine. There are hands all over his body, teasing him to no end to bring his pleasure but never giving him the release. The impending peak makes everything even better and Baekhyun whimpers out loud, showcasing his submissive side even more. 

Chanyeol seems to like it when he shows his true self, because the alpha reaches to plunge two fingers deep into him. Baekhyun lets out a sound akin to a howl, surrendering to his deepest wolf core from how good it feels to have something filled inside him. His knees tremble and Chanyeol keeps a tight hold around him to keep him up.

“Alpha,” he sobs out, rutting and riding those fingers inside of him. With four fingers deep inside of him and teasing the opening of his birth canal, Baekhyun is already so close to come but he holds it in. His submissive self tells him to show respect to his alpha, to wait for the dominant’s agreement for him to come.

“You can come, baby. Come for me.”

Baekhyun follows his instinct and he comes all over the bed, letting out a high pitched scream.

He barely registers what’s happening when his mind is still flying in the clouds, but the next thing he knows is that Chanyeol has brought him out to the balcony. The sky is already dark when Baekhyun is dropped onto his knees on the rug chair located right behind the glass railing. His hands find purchase on the railing, holding tight, as he feels Chanyeol leaning against his back.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” The alpha whispers into his ear, kissing the earlobe gently while rocking his erection against him. Baekhyun nods his head, mouth opening wide as harsh pants leave it.

“But you are more beautiful, love.” Chanyeol says while ceremoniously pushing his erection deep in one swift push. Baekhyun’s eyes roll to the back of his skull, his hole unconsciously clenching down to prevent Chanyeol’s erection from pulling out. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” the alpha murmurs before humping into him to settle as deep as possible. Baekhyun lets out some incoherent words, curving his back even more to accept it. His grip on the railing is tight, the cool sensation from the metal makes him a little bit aware of where they currently are.

When he opens his eyes, he can see the sight of cars driving all over the street, looking so tiny from this distance. No one is able to see them, to see him being so bare and open and in heat and so willing to be wrecked, but he is still a bit shy about it. Maybe they should just head back inside and-

“Ah!” He gasps when Chanyeol delivers the first, hard thrust into him, and all ideas of going back are gone from his mind. The alpha’s erection is pulsating inside of him, trying to enlarge and going against his tight inner walls. The feeling is so delicious and Baekhyun moans out at the thought of that cock fucking him will be breeding him soon.

Soon enough, there is no more word exchange between them because Chanyeol can smell the intense sweet scent of the heat and he knows how much Baekhyun will be hurting if he doesn’t help him. Baekhyun bounces, his whole body is being dragged back and pushed forward from the continuous thrusts from Chanyeol, as if he is only a mere ragdoll. He loves it though, for once he loves the fact that he is succumbing fully under Chanyeol’s control and dominance. It’s like he is going along with his nature and he just embraces himself fully.

Baekhyun cries out as his own cock bobs up and down, the little bit of precum seeping from the tip. Chanyeol doesn’t seem to be finishing soon because the alpha’s cock is still just as hard as when it entered him a while ago. Alphas are always known for their longevity of adrenaline and their durability.

When he feels Chanyeol’s hand creeps to jack him off, he comes in no more than a few strokes. It still doesn’t feel enough though, but his mind clears for a bit and he is once again reminded of their wherebeing. There is no more shame though, it’s just his adrenaline and excitement rushing. Being taken in this beautiful night while enjoying the presence of his alpha and the scenery of the beautiful city has erased any thought of embarrassment from him.

“Do you want me to come inside?” Chanyeol asks with his hoarse voice, his hips still snapping so hard that Baekhyun is leaning on the railing. 

He nods his head eagerly, his mouth drooling when another strike of heat comes back. Chanyeol kisses along the back of his neck.

“Do you want my knot? Do you want to keep my semen inside you?”

Baekhyun cries out a ‘yes, please’ while shaking all over. The mere thought of keeping Chanyeol’s cum inside of him to heighten their chance for pups is making him clenching down on the alpha’s cock. Chanyeol lets out a soft chuckle at his eagerness.

“Be patient. I’m not done yet with you.”

The rug chair creaks under their animalistic movement. Baekhyun comes one more time when he feels Chanyeol’s hand creeps under his chest to touch his chin.

“Is it the time? Will you let me mark you and give you pups of our own?” Chanyeol asks with a soft voice and Baekhyun would be stupid to even refuse such beautiful proposal. To bear Chanyeol’s mark on him and to conceive Chanyeol’s pups will be the best thing ever to happen to him.

“Yes, Chanyeol,” he whispers lowly and then Chanyeol goes to snuggle into his neck, right on the spot of where he will place his permanent mark. Baekhyun can hear his heart thudding in his chest, pumping blood all over his body. 

Chanyeol tilts his head, kissing him softly on his lips and they share a smile. Baekhyun finds purchase with his hands tight on the railing once again, bracing himself with what’s about to come.

The alpha keeps snapping his hips, burying his cock as deep as possible to keep hitting that sweet spot that brings him utter pleasure. Baekhyun lets out a soft sigh when Chanyeol licks the spot on the junction of his neck and shoulder. He tilts his head aside, squeezing his eyes shut when he feels Chanyeol’s teeth breaking the skin there.

The pain is bearable because Chanyeol is there with him, because it’s Chanyeol who is marking him. No one else will be able to take the place and with that trust he holds upon the alpha, he comes untouched from the rush of adrenaline and hormones.

The base of Chanyeol’s cock enlarges inside of him, pushing against his walls until the knot is formed. Baekhyun’s mouth opens in a silent scream, the pain is so good and ripping him in a pleasant way. He can feel the knot pulsates and catches on his rim, unable to pull out and locking them together.

Chanyeol’s mouth releases his neck and Baekhyun cries, hit with so many feelings of finally being a mated omega and having an alpha to be his home. When Chanyeol comes into him, all thick and warm, shooting straight into his opened birth canal, his mind wanders to the image of their future. Being in love, being happy, and having pups of their own.

“Thank you,” he whispers, letting Chanyeol kisses all over his face.

“Love you, Baekhyun.” The alpha says, humping into him when another wave of cum is shot into him. He whimpers lewdly, the intense wave of his heat dying for now. He can only feel the dried cum along his legs, his trembling fingers, the twitching cock spurting cum inside of him, and the throbbing mark on his neck.

“I really hope you will bear our pups soon,” Chanyeol mutters, putting his big palm over Baekhyun’s tummy. Baekhyun lets out a hoarse laugh, still too weak to even think about how silly it is.

“Don’t you think it’s too early to say that? You are not even done coming,” he murmurs, eyes closing when Chanyeol comes again into him. That’s a lot of semen in him.

Chanyeol squeezes his waist. “A man can wish, baby.”

Baekhyun smiles wider, feeling so happy and his chest is so full. He reaches to hold the alpha’s hand.

“Man, you are going to spoil the pups even more.” He says, already knowing how Chanyeol is going to be overboard with their pups. The alpha is already spoiling him, how’s when he is with pups? It’s gonna be a mess.

“You bet.” Chanyeol kisses his shoulder, grinning widely.

Being submissive is truly an omega’s nature, but Baekhyun might be a little too sceptical about it. He has realized now that baring himself into submission and while being in love on top of that… that’s truly the meaning of being a true omega and living a life that he wishes to have for so long. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short fic!
> 
> Hello, everyone! I made this ko-fi page around a year ago, hoping that some of you guys would be kind enough to donate to me if you enjoy my content and the stuff I'm writing! I would be thankful even for a bit! Here is my ko-fi page: https://ko-fi.com/kumoiskumo   
> Thank you so much!


End file.
